A new era
by hetaliafan98
Summary: 10 years after the death of pirate king Luffy, and the straw hats. Merry is trying to fulfill her promise she made them, before they died. Problem is, she needs a little help. After all a captain is only as good as his crew. Accepting ocs
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

* * *

Dragon empress Merry,

Let the new pirate era begin!

Smoke was everywhere. As the moon was shining light through the smoke, a little eight year old girl with short brown hair, was crying on a beach in front of eight dead bodies. As she was crying, a boat was burning out at sea. The girl was wearing a pink dress, and holding a straw hat with a red ribbon tied to it.

"Why...why did you all have to save me? I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!"

The girl said as tears continued falling down her face, and on the straw hat.

"Ah cheer up girl!"

A voice said as she turned around, and saw a silhouette of a man in the smoke.

"You will be known as the person who helped kill the famous pirate king Luffy, and his straw hat crew!"

The voice said as he began to laugh, and the girl continued crying.

* * *

10 YEARS LATER

An eighteen year old girl, with brown hair in the princess style hair cut, was sitting at a table in the restaurant wearing a straw hat. She was also wearing a light green shirt, with tan caprices. The restaurant had tables and booths spread out in the light blue wallpaper room.

{ Damn, the marines have doubled their recruits, in the past year}

The girl thought to herself worried, as she was reading a newspaper. A waiter was walking by with a couple, as he lead them to a table next to the girl. The male was wearing a Marine uniform, and had short blonde hair. Hid date on the other hand was wearing a staples, long, pink dress, and had long red hair.

"Although I joined the Marines last week, my drill sergeant said im best in my class!"

The man said bragging as the waiter was pouring their wine.

"No kidding!?"

The women asked impressed as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yep, it won't be to long now until I bring pirates into justice!"

The man said proudly, as the girl with the straw hat was trying to hold back laughing.

"I'm sorry, did I amuse you?"

The man asked the girl, as she then realized he heard her.

"No..no..no!"

The girl got out before she started laughing, and they both glared at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna leave!"

The girl said as she continued to laugh, she stood up from her seat and started to walk towards the restaurant exit. Then the man noticed the straw hat she was wearing..

"Wait, if I may ask, where did you get that straw hat?"

The man asked, as an evil smirk was painted across his face. Then the girl stopped walking and placed her right hand on top of her hat.

"You really wanna know?"

The girl asked in a low tone voice, as they both just stared at her.

"I got it at a place... Called none ya business!"

The girl said as she turned around to face them, with a chuckle and a grin. The man grunted in frustration as the girl exited the restaurant and headed east of it. He then stood up, and proceeded to run after her.

"ALVER!?"

His date shouted in shock, as she then ran after him.

"HEY WAIT, I KNOW YOUR A PIRATE DAMN IT, I CAN TELL BY THAT STRAW HAT YOUR WEARING!"

Alver shouted as he caught up with the girl down the street, and people gathered around.

"ALVER!"

His date shouted, as she caught up with him.

"Yep, I'm a pirate, what do you want to do about it?"

The girl asked with a smile, as Alvers hands tightened into fists.

"AS AN OFFICER OF THE MARINES, IM PLACEING YOU UNDER ARREST!"

Alver shouted as his dates eye's widened in amazement.

"Oh your so brave Alver, takeing down your first pirate!"

The date said excited, as she layed her head on his arm.

"Yeah, but stay away from this fight, I want to make sure you stay safe."

Alver said smiling at his date, then she kissed his cheek and backed he went to look back at the pirate, she was already walking away again.

"HEY, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WALKING AWAY!?"

Alver shouted shocked an offended.

"Well, because I know your just doing your job, and trying to impress your girlfriend, so I don't really wanna fight."

The girl said continuing to walk away.

"YOU DAMN BRAT, I'LL SHOW YOU TO MOCK AN OFFICER OF THE MARINES!"

Alver shouted as he pulled out his sword, and charged at the girl. He was about to hit her, when she saw him. Then everyone on the street stood shocked, as they saw she had blocked his sword, in-between her two twin blade swords.

"What the?"

Alver asked confused as she pulled her swords back.

"GRRRRR I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY THAT AGAIN, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

Alver shouted as he charged at her again, only this time, fire was surrounding the girls hands, then it spread to surround both her swords. When she blocked Alver the seconded time, she then pushed him back.

"So , I was right, the straw hat, two sword style, and now this. You ate the Mera-Mera no mi { AKA Flame Flame Fruit }, which means I also know who you are...Dragon Empress Merry."

Alver said with a smirk, as everyone's eye's widened in shock at the mention of her name. A grin appeared on Merry's face, as she saw the sun was setting.

"Hehe I appreciate people remembering my name, but unfortunately I have to go, so I'm gonna have to finish our visit!"

Merry said with a chuckle as she got into stance.

"DRAGON..."

Merry shouted as she charged at Alver.

"RAGE!"

Merry shouted, as she moved her swords in an x formation and ran past Alver. Everyone was shocked to see an x slash on Alver's chest, as he fell on his knees, and then on his back.

"ALVER!"

His date shouted upset, as she ran to him. Smoke was rising out of his cut, as the fire started to dissipate from Merry's hands, and she sheathed her swords, and continued to walk the way she was originally walking.

"WAIT!"

A voice shouted, as Merry turned around and saw Alver's date with watery eye's.

"Don't worry, he's not gonna die. I just needed to end the fight!"

Merry said with a smile.

"Who are you?"

The women asked Merry curious.

" Hehe I'm Monkey D Merry, and I'm gonna restore the pirate era!"

Merry said with a grin and chuckle, as she used her thumb to point at herself. Then she proceeded to walk away, as everyone watched her shock.

* * *

When Merry made it to the shore of the Island, she saw her dinghy up ahead in the water a few feet.

"Nice to see you finally came back!"

A friendly voice said, as she was greeted by her bony afro friend at the boat.

"I'm sorry Brook, but I was gonna come back after I ate, but this guy challenged me to a fight!"

Merry said with a grin, as she got on the boat and pulled up the tiny anvil that was being used as an anchor.

"{sigh} Now how are you ever gonna fulfill your promise to the crew,if you keep getting caught by Marines?"

Brook asked sarcastically as he was shaking his head.

"Hehe Don't be such a worrie wort, you know stress is bad for the complexion, especially your Boney one!"

Merry said jokingly, as they both laughed, and the boat started to drift away from the island.

"I'll be less worried, when we find crew to help us out. I'm not even sure we can find any pirate now a days."

Brook said as they both sat down, and Merry began to lean on the Dinghy's mast.

"Don't worry, I mean it can't be that hard if we already have a crew member."

Merry said as Brooks eye's widened in shock.

"Really? Who?!"Brook asked excited as Merry put her arms behind her head.

"Welcome to the crew, first mate!"

Merry said jokingly with a smile as they both started laughing again.

"But seriously don't worry, we will find crew members soon. But until then like the saying goes, just let the sleeping hound dog lay."

Merry said as she moved her hat in front of her eye's, and began to take a nap, Brook then turned to face the ocean, as he began to play his guitar, and sing.

"I like to play this song

When I'm feeling close to the ground

I have a smile on my face

Cause I know tomorrows around

Yeah I know that times are tough

and the clouds out rise the sun

But I'm still going on because

I know your not really gone

All the challenges we've been through

And all the promises we've made

All the laughs we've shared together

Are in my heart always

Yeah I like to play this song

so someday you'd sing along

So I'll wait for that day

and wait for that day

Yeah I can't wait for that day until...

We can sing along"

Brook looked into the sunset as his song was finished, and a single tear fell down Merry's face.

* * *

A/N

Ok here are a few facts, so no ones confused.

1. No Brook was not the man in the beginning of the chapter, taking to Merry. That character will be introduced later.

2. No Merry is not Luffy's kid, nor is she related to him in any way. The name will also be explained later.

3. The straw hats were in their forty's when they died, except Robin and Franky, because they are older.

Ok now to the fun part, I will be accepting oc's for the new crewmates of Merry and Brook. I will also be having a contest for the crews name. For example, Luffy's crew name was the straw hats. So if your oc wasn't excepted, I'm really sorry, but you might get a chance to choose the crew name. I need 7 crew mates, 4 rival pirates, and 4 marines.

Death the Kid: just make sure your oc's are symmetrical

Liz:Yes because we all know how much of a pain in the ass you were, when your hair wasn't symmetrical.

Kid falls to the ground in fettle position.

Kid: Daddy why

Hetaliafan98: Um guys, trying to do an A/N here

Both: Sorry

They leave

Ok so here is the submission form, and hopefully I'll have the list of oc's I'm using posted on the 8th

Full Name:

Aliases (or nicknames):

Age:

Gender:

Specialty/Position: (What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?)

Affiliation: (rival, Marine, pirate, bounty hunter, Shichibukai?)

Race:

Romance: (want your character to be paired up? If yes, to who (can either be a specific character or just a collection of characteristics))

Devil Fruit/Weapon: (Devil Fruit are not required. If you wish to add some of your character's attacks feel free.)

Attacks (anywhere from 0-20)

Physical Appearance: (Be as descriptive as possible, please)

Clothing:

History: (Again, descriptive is good)

Family: (If your character doesn't have a family, if you do not know about it, or if you want to introduce the family member later on please say so.)

Personality: (Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think about.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Goals (Or Dreams if you prefer):

Other: (Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases)

-If your character is a Marine please add the following-

Rank:

Opinion of pirates:

Justice (Lazy, Dark, or their own personal brand):

-If your character is a rival crew member-

Bounties (please be reasonable):

Opinion of the Infinity Pirates or Alexander's crew: (Do they think they are their rivals, enemies, friends? Please elaborate)

**Submit an Island**

In order to separate this story from other submit an OC stories, I have added a submit an island section. Where readers and reviewers can submit their own innovative locations to be used within the story! (This idea was submitted by Labyrinth-Designer)

Name:

Season (If not in Grand Line, leave blank):

Geographical Features:

Ownership (Yonkou, Marines, other):

Marine Presence (just cause an island is owned by the Marines doesn't mean Marines present):

Location (North/East/South/West Blue, Calm Belt, Grand Line, New World, Skypiea):

Notable Residents (mountain bandits, Marine captains, the mayor):

Special Features:

Size (a rough estimate is fine. Small(one town)- extra large (a continent.):

Notable Resident Species:

Arc Ideas (not necessary):

Have fun and good luck, Hetaliafan98 is out...peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, otherwise I would be the happiest person in the world

* * *

Death's Reaper pays a visit,

Will you please join my crew!?

* * *

The sun was shining down on the sea, as Merry was trying to read a map that came out of a trunk on the dinghy.

"Ok North is way!"

Merry said looking at the map, and pointing east, as Brook was about to turn the sail in the same direction.

"Or maybe that way?"

Merry pointed southwest scratching her head in confusion, as Brook was about to turn the sail again.

"UGH WHY DOES READING A MAP HAVE TO BE SO HARD!"

Merry dropped the map back in the trunk in defeat, then sat next to Brook by the mast.

"Well one things for sure, we need a Navigator."

Brook said as Merry nodded in agreement, then Merrys eye's widened in excitement. In the distance she could see an Island, It was in the shape of a diamond with the center of it a huge forest. On the east side of the edge of the forest, was a Marine base, and surrounding the forest, were separate villages.

"WE FOUND AN ISLAND!"

They both started chanting excited line dancing, as they were sailing towards the Island. They sailed past the docks on the west side of the island , behind a couple of trees, and anchored their dinghy. They got of the dinghy and walked towards one of the villages, as they we're walking they heard everyone quickly running into buildings and closing their blinds. The village looked like a ghost town as they we're walking down the street.

"Do you think they saw us?"

Merry asked as Brook shrugged his shoulders, an old man ran past them as he grabbed both their hands and dragged them.

"Are you two insane, don't you know death's reaper is paying us a visit today?"

The old man asked as Brook and Merry looked at each other confused, the old man brought them to a tiny blue one bedroom house. Next thing they knew Brook and Merry were in a tan walled livingroom, with a red couch and chair, it also had two huge windows.

"Ok we're safe in here."

The old man said as he then closed his windows blinds and looked at the two Nakama, when he saw Brook his eye's widened in shock, then after a few seconds he started to laugh.

"Young man I must say your costume is quite good, you almost had me going for a second!"

Brook and Merry looked at each other and shrugged both their shoulders, basically telling each other to just go with it.

"Hey old man, why is everyone hiding? And who's that reaper guy you we're talking about?"

Merry asked as they Old man showed them to his couch, and he sat across from them in his chair.

"To answer both your questions, the reaper is the reason why we're all hiding. You see a famous bounty hunter that goes by the name Death's Reaper is coming here to the Island,and trust me he's not someone you want to mess with. He use's a scythe as a weapon, and never lets a bounty get away. Some sa that he has the strength of a demon. Most people think he is one, and I wouldn't doubt it, they say if you stare into his eye's you see our own death."

The man jumped out of his seat in fear, as they heard foot steps of boots walking down the street.

"H..h...h..he's here!"

He stuttered in fear as he hid on the right side of his chair, away from the windows . Merry walked over to the window, and looked to see who was walking down the street. She saw a 6ft tall man with shoulder length blonde hair in a ponytail, He was wearing a high necked black jacket with tight black pants. She saw he had a large scar that went across his face, and he was wearing a red stud in his right ear. She also noticed that his eye's were so dark, that they were almost pure black. Brook walked up next to Merry and saw she had a huge smile on her face, knowing her he knew she had an idea forming in her head.

"Merry are you actually thinking..."

"HEY I WANT YOU TO JOIN MY CREW!"

Merry shouted as she ran out the house and down the street towards the reaper. He turned around when he heard someone calling him.

"What?"

He asked confused as Merry caught up with him.

"I want you to join my pirate crew!"

The reaper was surprised, as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh so you must be a pirate who goes on lots of amazing adventures, and your looking for lucky people to go on these adventures with you?"

The reaper said sarcastically as a smile appeared on Merry's face.

"Yeah, wanna join?!"

"No thanks."

The reaper said continuing to walk, leaving Merry in shock.

"Look kid, I can tell your not a big enough pirate yet so here's your chance to just quit now before you get in trouble."

Merrry's hands started to tighten up in frustration, as the reaper just kept walking down the street.

"HEY IM NOT A KID, IM EIGHTEEN, AND I AM A BIG PIRATE WITH A 20 MILLION BOUNTY ON MY HEAD GOT IT!"

Merry shouted as the Reaper stopped and turned around with a mischievous smile painted across his face.

"My bad I had no idea, in that case why don't you meet me in the forest tonight during the festival and we'll leave after."

He said in a manipulative tone, as he handed Merry a flyer and began to walk away.

"ALRIGHT ME AND BROOK WILL MEET YOU THERE, HE'LL BE ECSTATIC WHEN HE LEARNS WE HAVE A NEW NAKAMA!"

Merry shouted excited as she watched the Reaper leave.

"What an idiot, i mean seriously who announces the amount of their bounty out loud. Pirates are always so easy to trick, especially pirates like that . Although I do feel bad for her, I have to remember a pirates a pirate no matter what."

He said to himself as Brook managed to catch up with Merry.

"So is he part of the crew?"

Brook asked as Merry nodded her head in excitement, then she handed him the flyer.

"He said he'll meet us in the forest during the festival, and we'll set sail after!"

Merry said with a grin as they walked down the street,and Brook read the flyer.

"Hey look, the festival their throwing tonight is a skeleton festival, to remember the fallen Marines!"

Brook said as Merry took a look at the flyer too.

"Hey, do you think that's why that guy thought you were wearing a costume?"

Merry asked as they continued to walk down the street, and Brook shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Marine base an officer ran into an office.

"Captain Warley sir, I have some news from the Marine Base on Sparrow Island!"

The marine said as he saluted the Captain and entered the office.

"Was is it lieutenant?"

The captain asked as he turned his swivel chair facing the Lieutenant, and he gave the captain a vanilla folder.

"They reported a pirate leaving their Island, and took out one of their new recruits too!"

He said as the Captain read the file, and placed it on his desk.

"A pirate huh, in this day and age?"

The captain said as he had his hand on his chin intrigued.

"Yes sir, and there is also a suspicious dinghy."

The lieutenant stated as Warley stood up.

"Well lets go greet our honored guest, shall we?"

The captain said sarcastically as they both left the office.

* * *

Merry and Brook were walking down the street as stands were being put up for the festival, and each stand had something cooler then the last. They were walking towards the forest as the sun was beginning to set, when they saw a little girl talking to a Marine in front of them.

"I WANT YOU GUYS TO GIVE IT BACK,THAT PAPER LANTERN WAS MY DADDYS!"

The girl shouted angry as the Marine looked sad.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but Captain Warley said anything left in the base was now property of the government."

The Marine said sympathetic as the girl just ran away past Brook and Merry, then he sat down in front of the tall wooden fence.

"Everything ok?"

Brook asked as they walked towards the man, and he looked up at them.

"No, you see that girl? Her father was in my unit , but sadly he died at the last mission we we're on. He was working on a paper lantern with his daughter to light at the festival tonight, but when he died this year, Captain Warley kept it as goverment property. That man always says he'd do anything for his solders, but truth is he's nothing but a coward, he'd sacrafice their lives before his, and he gets called a hero."

The Man said aa fists were formed with his hands, and Merry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I promise i'll get that Lantern before the end of the festival."

Merry said as he looked up, and watched them walk down the street.

* * *

The Reaper was streching his arms by a tree waiting for Merry, then he heard footsteps walking towards him and saw Merry.

"Sorry but there's been a slight change in plans, you see I have to get this lantern."

Merry said walking towards him, as he pulled something out of a little sheath on his left thigh.

"You don't actually think I'm gonna join a pirate crew do you?"

He asked sarcastically as Merry stopped walking.

"The reaper has come to relay judgement on your black soul!"

He swung his 30 cm folded up scythe, and it unfolded with the blade barely touching Merry's chin.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

A/N

ok so how did everybody like the chapter? Pipo I hope I introduced your character well, if I didn't im sorry. But I have to say when I read your oc, I knew I had to put him in the crew. Anyway keep sending in ocs people, and I'll try to do my best with introducing them. Also the contest for the pirate crew name is still going on , so good luck.

6 crew members left to fill

Hetaliafan98 is out...peace


End file.
